Harper
Harper is a minor character from the animated film, ''Trolls''. Appearance Harper appears to be an average sized Troll with bright turquoise skin. Many different colored paint splotches cover her body, such as the colors yellow, pink, and dark blue paint. The paint splotches also cover up her long, ultramarine hair. Harper's eyes both appear to be different colors, which suggests that she has heterochromia iridium. Her right eye is red, while her left eye is green. She wears a cream dress, that has a small, round light brown button on it. In the pocket of the dress there seems to be pink and yellow crayons or paint brushes. Harper's model is smaller then the average Troll in Trolls, the model is an edited child-Troll model. Skills & Abilities She has most normal Troll abilities. Artistry Harper's talent (and favourite hobby) is art and she is a painter. She is skill both doing normal, expression and abstraction over the course of her appearances in Trolls: The Beat Goes On!. She also can draw as well as paint, this is seen in The Giver. Her profiling skills are very exceptional. In the episode Sky Toronto gave the description "the body of a warrior, earlobes of a poet, butt that shimmers like the night sky". Despite this vague description and not knowing he was talking about himself, she still managed to draw Sky. Music Harper is seen in DJ's Got Talent using art supplies in relationship to DJ-ing during Talent Week. History Follow Your Art Harper's first appearance is in the Trolls prequel novel Follow Your Art, where she is the main protagonist. It's never said how old she is, but we know that she's of age to open an art gallery, as is the main plot. The problem is, she doesn't know what to pick for the opening exhibit. Truth be told, she's a bit of a worrywart. With the help of Poppy, she looks over a lot of potential Trolls and their exhibits (which include but are not limited to: DJ Suki, Cooper, Satin and Chenille, and Guy Diamond and at the end, she decides to use everyone's projects to make the opening gala the best it could be. Trolls thumb|right|Harper, to the left of her is [[Moxie Dewdrop]] She appears briefly after Chef attacks Troll Village in a crowd scene centre front next to Moxie Dewdrop. She then appears next when Poppy leads the Trolls into Bunker behind Branch when the Trolls are wishing Poppy good luck on her journey. Character Concept She remained similar to her final concept, with only parts of her design such as the paint being tidied up. Her working name was "Painter Troll" and early DVD and Blu-Ray releases of Trolls even credit her under this name in the movies closing credits. Her concepts are released in The Art of the Trolls. Merchandise Trolls: Crazy Party Forest! Harper is an unlockable character in Trolls: Crazy Party Forest!. Her special talent is painting. She is a "Maker" Troll. Another paint covered troll "Opal" was also likely based on her, Opal is also a member of the "Maker" family. Figurines Harper has several figurines based on her. Trivia *Harper is one of the first Trolls to be introduced to the series, and is the series first protagonist due to her role in Follow Your Art. *Harper's name means "Harp Player" and has no relationship to the character. This is one of the few names within the Dreamworks Trolls series that has no relation to the character itself. *Harper is the only named Troll in the DVD Extras menu on the Trolls disk that actually appeared in the Trolls movie itself. *In Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, she uses a paint brush to paint with, despite other media saying that she uses her hair to paint with. Gallery Page Poll Do you like Harper? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Pop Trolls